


Time to relax

by Kido_WeiZhan



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Top/Bottom Versatile | Switch Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian, Нижний Лан Жан | Lán Wàngjī / Top Wèi Yīng | Вэй Вусиан
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kido_WeiZhan/pseuds/Kido_WeiZhan
Summary: After the Main Cultivator has spent the whole day with elders and leaders of the orders (discussing minor issues), he returns to home.  There he is awaited by his loving husband who decides that Hunguang-zun should relax.
Relationships: Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian /Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time: three years after the resurrection of Wei Wuxian. and so in all my stories (future) Yiling Patriarch returned his past body taking into account the time lived (ie now his body + - 35).

#### Time to relax

  


[](https://postimg.cc/R6rSqVGZ)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://postimg.cc/67YrLZk3)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://postimg.cc/QB7QDPt0)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it .


End file.
